link's valentimes day's
by link-the-fox
Summary: hey people i made this a fun little story for link i post everyday one of eaches valentime days link out *boop* "YES ASH LET ME DO IT FOR ONCE" i said awesomely *boop* "why you little" I tacle ash to the ground we fight and fight
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys valentimes day is comin' so this is my valentime to you view ok peace out wait for the end do not skip**

link woke up snow coming down softly link had a knock at the door he opened it "hello?" he said and then everyone but salad head (aka drew) all holding gifts and valentimes "HAPPY VALENTIMES DAY LINK' all of them sead links white hair turned blue "whats with your hair?' said dawn "it should be white like snow" link looked at his hair it was blue "oh no" said link "EVERYONE DUCK AND COVER!" "why?" asked may. "a tsimasi is comeing out of valentimes a big one" said link as he said it it was coming "DUCK AND COVER NOW!" then when they all ducked and covered it hit the house and valentimes came bursting out the window,doors and links pet fox had one in its mouth for dawn it droped it softly then smiled "this is a question" then he turned on "what does the fox say" then everyone laughed loud 'chuse it was funnyi mean i have a fox and i played what does the fox say XD. then his wolf gave people there valentimes one by one dawn had the second to greatest i had the most may was shocked when she got one "this has to be a dream" she sead "why" asked me and dawn "i got a valentime for salad head (i'm going to call him that Ok guys if you like drew shame on you.) then a pokeball opened it was munchlax"OH NO DON'T EAT OUR VALENTIMES"  
shouted may and dawn then may put munchlax back and then a suprise happened a screem like ash's we hurryed for it and we saw him danceing to beedrill and he was guarding salad head then he fell to the ground after dealing with themm so everyone and salad head helped him to my cabin then ash woke up with his arm broken "where's pikachu?" he asked "we could not find him" said dawn and may in shame "WHAT!" shouted ash then a pidgeotto came in with a valentime shaped like a pikachu it WAS pikachu pikkachu was injured as bad as ash was.i handed everyyone not one valentime but two. "happy valentimes day" i said "now who wants to go out side?" "ill pass" said kikaria "so everyone but kikaria went out side after getting in there snow gear but link he had shorts on and a T-shirt "im ready" i said we ran out i went on the roof and made a snow fort with dawn,ash and may then everyone else made a snow fort to "SNOW BALL FIGHT"shouted aimer "Ok" i said. i hit salad head in the face he got up laughing "NICE THROW LINK" he said "thanks you have snow all over your face and ears go warm up in the house." i said "ok" said drew (still gonna call him salad head in link's journey in kalos XS.) then drew came running out shouting "THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE ON THE INSIDE" "WHAT" we all said but him "KIKARIA" i shouted running in but kikaria was really hurt "AIMER HELP US OUT HIT THE FIRE WITH WATER" i said and aimer did that "link team?" aimer said "ok" i said "brofist" said aimer (i watch pewds aka pewdiepie don't watch it if your 12 and under ok) "mahha" i said "hey link isnt it your birthday?" asked may "uh huh" i said "i have no presents though everyone forgot all about me" "i didnt i have a gift for you" said may with a smile on her face she pulled out a gift from her bag and ash got a avalanche of valentimes the third highest "juese thats a lot of valentimes" i said O_O mays face was like "uh may whats up" i said "s-s-s-so cold" she said "-sigh- you can go on in with drew there mugs of hot cocoo in there make sure you have only one and see if drew only had one mug.

**DAY ONE OF LINKS VALENTIMES DAY I MAKE DAYS UNTELL VALENTIMES DAY! PEACE OUT *BOOP* *BOOP* ASH YOU SAID I COULD DO IT "SAID WHO" HE ASKED "YOU DID" I SAID" BYE GUYS GET OUT BEFORE THIS GETS UGLY" I SAID "LIKE YOUR FACE" ASH SAID "OH SHUT UP"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys this was a little later then yesterday. -rubs back of head- peace out.**

"sigh" I sighed "no one will come here" then looked out the window dawn was coming down the walk and pasted link's house and went to the store. link was outside when dawn came back with a wrapped gift in her right hand."hey link" said dawn "hm" I said taking his eyes off his target and got slashed in the face "heh heh heh" said his opponent link got up fast off the ground and his eyes that where crystal blue changed red."AGHHHHHHHHHHH" link screamed "LINK WHATS WRONG" said dawn "BACK OFF DAWN YOU'LL GET KILLED BY THIS ATTACK" said link before dawn could move one musle link hit his opponent with a big blast knocking his opponent to his fence then link sliced his face twice killing his opponent then link falls from wasting his energy with that. Dawn ran over then told everyone in the city to come most of the didn't come but ash's friends did ash was stuned so much he fell link was awake at 11:00 a hour after he fell down he felt his face where he got slashed there where bandages there his swords hung up in his closet on his sword hangers he got out of his bed he fell he could not walk so he drawed in his sketch book for a hour then dawn came in "link are you ok?" she asked "im fine just i cant walk." said link then looked out his window all of his friends were coming over to check on him "dawn?" said link after a min to think "what" she said "have you seen my fox today?" said link "no" said dawn "anyway come on down stairs everyone's waiting" "i can't" said link "why not" said dawn "my legs I can't walk" said link going back to his drawling "oh ok" said dawn leaving the room slaming link's bedroom door then link got up his legs shaking he fell down the stairs then may rushed over in a hurry to see what happened she noticed link "LINK ARE YOU OK?" may dawn was so mad she broke the chair with a karate chop "DAWN WHATS WRONG WITH YOU" shouted link then got up slowly the he got back up and then walked out the gem sent out a person to duel "DUEL ACCEPTED" said the guy from his gem "im yishi" "im link" said link then tryed to hit his leg but fell down then got back up "are you ok?" said yishi "not really" said link. the yishi put his sword back in his sheath "lets end the duel tell your better" said yishi "ok" said link then went in his house. and then fell on his bed "worst valentime's day ever" said link then looks at the clock it says 12:00 "sigh" said link then floped on his pillow tell a knock on his bedroom door at 12:30 "come in" said link then dawn came in still mad then slapped link "OW WHATS WRONG WITH YOU DAWN" I shouted."who's dawn?" said dawn "wait what you are" said link "oh" said dawn "YOUR A INPOSTER" shouted link "then a scream came from the shop link tryed to get up but can't "oof" said link "your right im not dawn" said dawn "IM KIKARIA DAWNS TRAPED IN THE SHOP HA HA HA" said kikaria "WHAT!?"i shouted i got up and my legs didn't mind so they let me i ran out the door sliding my own ice down the stairs and went so fast i broke the door and bashed in the market and then pulled out a dagger and found dawn "DAWN ARE YOU OK" i said running over then i cut her free "huh" said dawn waking up then link helped her up "kikaria's at my house she tricked me and our friends" i said then fell and breath hard "link whats wrong?" asked dawn "your hairs blue again" link didn't aweser he got up and ran out and then his gem glowed "NO NO NO" shouted link then a mix of his mom and dad and boss all mixed together all attacking dawn got up and ran over link got hit by 18 fire bolts blasting him threw 20 buildings link grouned then got back up from the ground his orange pants and cyan shirt glowed then he got diamond crystal armor then he was so fast he was as fast as a comet then he hit them with a crystal punch then they hit with 70 fire balls he blocked them with a spetal gang aimer and 5 others "forget it you cant mess with us link said and blasted a ice beam making them go threw 80 building then he hit them with a ice punch his crystal faded he was there standing there he looked around people were stuned.

**DAY ONE DONE DAY TWO DONE YAY 2 DAYS DONE wew -FACE WAIT TELL TOMMAROW SO STAY TUNED *BOOP* YAY I DID IT "ash" where are you?" i asked looking around wow hes stelf peace out guys and gals**


	3. Chapter 3

**k **Imagination is king **i cant change it to a crossover k it won't let me so deal with it im not trying to be a jerk and all but that's what i mean and don't put caps lock on k? deal? lets get to the third day k guys.**

I was up the next day at 6:30 from a crash I looked out the was a blue car colided with another car i rushed out of everything all right I thoughtas i ran to them "is everything all right" i asked and _**shouted**_ then dawn bumped into me as i ran. i fell down theni got a little mad "Sorry link' said dawn "its fine" i said then i felt like a demon "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I shouted "link whats wrong with you" said dawn "n-n-n-nothing" said then my crystal blue eyes turn fire i looked like a demon i crashed a lot of stuff then i fell in to my house and crashed my room and then I fell on my bed passed out dawn was so fast she broke threw my bedroom door "LINK WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" shouted dawn I got startled and I woke up."Huh" I said with a flash of red came to my eyes "what?" said dawn "you'r eyes turned red a second there" then I asked "what? Are you telling a lie?" "nope all the truth." said dawn I fell in shock "no it cant be" I said "what do you mean" asked dawn. (test _**its raining**_


	4. Chapter 4

I was on my bed staring at the roof and think."Why does every valentines day stink for me' i a knock at the door i answer it. "Hmm' i said."YOUR THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD" shouts everyone in town."WHY" I shout and then I slam the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
its been one hour then a knock on the door making me wake up "hello?" i say sleepy "hey link" said dawn "whats up" i fall and sleep dawn sighs "why are you so tired" said dawn putting me on the couch then another knock on the door dawn answered it "hello?" she said "hi dawn is link home?' said may "yeah he crashed on the couch" said dawn pointing to the living room then put her finger to lips "you have to be quite. Said dawn "OK" "fine" said may said then walked in I fell off the couch braking the weak floor board (hes not fat!)I woke up then got up off the ground "huh" I said then rub my left eye and then try to walk and fall."

_**AGAIN SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT I CAN'T WRITE THAT MUCH UNTEL THE DEAD LINE OK LETS SEE HOW MANY WORDS WITH LITTLE CHAPTERS PEACE OUT BROS**_


End file.
